facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
GE/Barsus Terms of Alliance
Terms of Alliance between the Galactic Empire and the Empire of Barsus ARTICLE I: Economic Relations SECTION 1: Trade The Empire of Barsus and the Galactic Empire agree to coordinate trade relations through their respective economic organs, the Imperial Trade Federation (GE) and the Imperial Economic Advisory Council (EoB) to such extent as to relax restrictions and support reciprocal moves aimed at diminishing or abolishing trade barriers between the signatory alliances. SECTION 2: Foreign Investment In the same spirit as Section 1, both parties agree to reduce or remove barriers to foreign investment by the other party within the combined economies. National policies of member states will remain respected by both parties, but alliance-based restrictions should be reduced as much as possible to allow for the free flow of investment capital. SECTION 3: Technology The signatory alliances agree to lay the framework for a technology-sharing program to voluntarily exchange technologies as offered or requested by both members. Such exchanges would be entirely at the agreement of both parties, and would not in any way be mandatory in order to protect the key strategic and tactical technologies. Upon approval by both signatories, the framework would be made available to private corporations to also act as a patent and copyright mediator in the event of cross-alliance disputes. ARTICLE 2: NON-AGGRESSION AGREEMENT SECTION1: Non-Aggression Agreement The signatory alliances pledge to not enter into an armed conflict with the other, and to actively work toward preventing conflicts between individual member states. While both alliances may act in their own defense should unruly members of the other initiate offensive operations, both alliances will refrain from offensive action on behalf of the alliance's recognized government as long as this treaty remains in force. SECTION 2: Reduction of Tensions In the event of a conflict of interest, both signatory alliances pledge to exhaust all diplomatic options with the other to reduce tensions and avoid an armed conflict. SECTION 3: Member Relations The signatory powers agree to work to maintain good relations between member states, and to intervene should a member state declare war on a member state of the other signatory, be it through military action or political-economic means, including expulsion or a blockade. ARTICLE III: MUTUAL DEFENSE PACT Section 1: Mutual Defense The signatory powers agree to mutually defend one another in the event of an unwarranted attack by an outside power. This agreement does not extend to conflicts initiated by either of the signatory powers or their members. Conflicts entered by either alliance as a result of another mutual defense pact or other treaty do not require support from the other signatory. The level of support will be decided by the providing nation. Section 2: Execution In the event of the invocation of Section 1, the signatory powers will agree to notify each other of major operations and to consider the possibility of joint operations, if warranted or feasible. Section 3: Defense of a Mutual Member In the event of hostilities initiated against a mutual member, both alliances will negotiate a course of action; either one signatory will take the role of defending the member, or both alliances will agree to jointly protect said member. ARTICLE IV: MISCELLANEOUS SECTION 1: Humanitarian Relief The signatory alliances agree to assist the other in a time of humanitarian crisis that exceeds the afflicted alliance's response capability. SECTION 2: Abrogation The treaty may be legally abrogated through the declaration of either signatory power with one week's notice. One week after notice is given, the provisions of the treaty will be considered terminated and the treaty itself null and void. These Terms of Alliance, as ratified by the Imperial High Council, were signed into effect on this day, the Twenty-Eighth of September, Two-Thousand Ten. Josh Walker, Emperor of the Galactic Empire *SithMasterJosh 06:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Christopher Ching, Emperor of the Empire of Barsus *The one092001 22:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC)